


Spam

by Goldenheartedrose



Series: Tumblr ficlets [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenheartedrose/pseuds/Goldenheartedrose





	Spam

Family dinners. The phrase conjured up thoughts of happiness and togetherness, coupled with a bit of a silly drunkenness for most families. Not for Ginny Weasley. Her family was loud and obnoxious. And of course, there was the ever-empty chair that would never again be filled. It was hard to go home. The worst thing about it this time, though, was that her father was cooking.

Arthur Weasley was good at many things – tinkering with an assortment of muggle artifacts, specifically. He was also a very accomplished wizard, and after the war, had been granted a promotion to the head of the department. The one thing he was not, however, was a cook. But for some odd reason, he had decided that he was going to prepare this family dinner. Ginny looked forward to it with great trepidation.

When all his children and their significant others were seated around the table, Arthur proudly brought out something that was indeterminate at first. It smelled fine, Ginny thought. It looked like a creamy noodle and vegetable casserole, which she supposed was okay. But there were little bits of something in it, and she was a bit afraid to ask what they were. The rest of the extended Weasley family looked just as anxious, though there was an odd twinkle in Harry’s eyes. He and Ron shared a bit of a knowing glance that made Ginny positively furious. 

“Dad?” Ginny asked anxiously. “What exactly is in this?” She poked a noodle and a pink piece of something around on her plate, taking the fork and lifting whatever it was to her nose.

“Casserole,” Arthur answered proudly.

“Well, yes. But what’s in the casserole?”

Harry and Ron were just barely containing their laughter, their faces pink.

“Spam.”

That was it. They couldn’t hold it in any longer. Ginny looked positively confused at their reaction.

“What’s spam?”

“You know, I don’t really know. This American bloke I know told me it’s exceptionally popular. It’s a type of meat, I suppose, but I don’t really know…”

Ginny raised her eyebrows and took a small bite. It wasn’t really terrible, and she couldn’t figure out what Ron and Harry were on about. “What?” She asked.

“It’s just – it’s kind of crap food. Hermione packed a few cans when we were – well, camping.”

Ginny wasn’t stupid. “Camping” meant “when we were in the woods searching for Horcruxes to fight Lord Voldemort.” Leave it to her dad to find the most bizarre meat product and cook it as though it was a delicacy. 

Family dinners with the Weasley family would never be normal, that’s for sure.


End file.
